<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[无限滑板][兰历]小狗的请求 by basakaliya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311209">[无限滑板][兰历]小狗的请求</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basakaliya/pseuds/basakaliya'>basakaliya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basakaliya/pseuds/basakaliya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>告白是小孩子做的<br/>成年人请直接勾引<br/>勾引的第一步 抛弃人性<br/>基本上来说是三种套路<br/>变成猫 变成老虎 变成被雨淋湿的狗狗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[无限滑板][兰历]小狗的请求</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>板仔受伤是家常便饭，很少有人因小伤小病缺勤练习。即便要花上两周才能恢复伤势，驰河兰加依然对喜屋武历的回归深信不疑。因此，当到了约好的日子，兰加一个人在海边练习了许久，太阳渐渐沉入紫色的海之后，历比预定时间迟到了许多，他才想起去捡起放在一旁的手机。未解锁的屏保上停留着20分钟之前的LINE消息，历说：</p><p>“抱歉，兰加，今天来不了了。”</p><p>“发烧了，我妈根本不让出门……”</p><p>兰加有些意外，尽管从早上开始他就看出历的蔫头耷脑。就在前一天，他陪着兴高采烈的历去拆了绷带，后者刚跨出诊室，就把医生有关剧烈运动的警告抛在脑后，也全然不顾忧心忡忡的友人泼下的冷水，企图实施激进的复健计划。第二日早上，喜屋武历却像酷暑午后被晒蔫了的行道树叶一样，垂着头走进教室。一双蓝色眼睛从好友进门便粘在他的身上，历的手刚拉开椅子，兰加就问：“历，你怎么了？”</p><p>“可能是太热了……”历趴在课桌上，将疲惫感归咎于轻微中暑，企图用冰凉的课桌表面为自己降温。兰加刚伸出手想探探他的额头，历啪地弹起来，掏出作业本塞进兰加的手里：“啊，这个给你！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>看着那张瞬间恢复的灿烂笑脸，兰加无言接受了历的好意，没有告诉对面他会错了意。再加上历的催促，他只得赶在老师进门前赶紧将作业抄好，无暇继续中暑的话题。剩下的时间里，历表现如常，像平日般可劲地唠叨着滑板的话题，丝毫不见颓靡，甚至还吃掉了兰加的小半盒薯条。兰加趁机要求明天历应当多带一份便当。</p><p>“只是便当而已！根本没什么好吃的吧，下次去商店街我请你不就好了。”</p><p>“可我就是想吃历的便当。”</p><p>“明明平时也有分你吃。”</p><p>“让历的妈妈多做一份便当会很困扰吗……”</p><p>“没有啦！给你带就是了！不要那副表情！”</p><p>还有吵架的力气，想来无大问题。就算自己让历乖乖休息，对方恐怕也不会照做。相识不到半个学期，兰加已经对新朋友的性格了如指掌。与历的交往就像是从雪道上一划而下，没有任何阻碍，轻快自在间便渐入佳境。两位朋友像生来就契合的两片拼图，相遇便牢牢认定了彼此。</p><p>现在方便去看你吗？兰加在屏幕上打出这句话，点击发送。他的脚轻轻地打了两下板尾，水泥地上荡起不干不脆，缠绵的响声。没有预想中的快速回复。兰加捏着手机在U池晃了两个来回，在出发台上唤醒屏幕，没有发现新消息弹出。解锁后的屏幕是和历的聊天窗，2分钟前发出的消息仍处于未读状态。</p><p>兰加收起滑板。</p><p> </p><p>喜屋武太太开门时并不意外，笑着将兰加迎入自宅。尽管儿子没提前告知，她已预见了这位不请自来的探病者。甚至可以说，她期盼儿子这位忠实友人的到来。在看护病人的情况下照顾一对双胞胎可没有那么容易，更何况她正打算出门买药。她顺水推舟让兰加应下照顾自己儿子的差事，自己则将粘在兄长病床前的双胞胎半拉半劝地拖出房门。两个年幼的女儿正笨拙地为心爱的哥哥换冷敷毛巾，喜屋武太太打开房门的时候，兰加发现历的整张脸都被妹妹们盖上了冰毛巾，只留下两个出气孔保证他的基本生存。</p><p>喜屋武太太拉着双胞胎换好鞋，兰加乖巧地在玄关送走她们。出门前，喜屋武太太向儿子的友人道谢：“帮大忙了，兰加君。原本今天和妹妹们约好带她们去逛卖场的，哥哥一下子病了，又要做饭又要买药，真是忙得团团转～～”</p><p>兰加说：“历还没有吃药吗？我可以替您出门买药。”</p><p>“已经吃下啦，家里刚好还有最后一点备用品。”喜屋武太太穿好皮鞋，说：“我带着女儿们去买药，稍微去卖场逛一圈就回来。”</p><p>现在还要去卖场吗？兰加困惑地歪头，并没有说出来。</p><p>喜屋武太太察觉了他的疑惑，笑道：“毕竟是早早答应了的事，那就一定要做到。小孩子们得不到想要的东西是不会善罢甘休的，兰加君一定也能理解吧？”</p><p> </p><p>偌大的房子里只剩下两个人。兰加轻轻推开友人的房门。他自信没有发出一点儿声响，且深信历已经睡着了。但下一秒，黑黢黢的卧室内响起历的声音。</p><p>“兰加……？”</p><p>迷茫且虚弱的声音，让兰加感到十分陌生。哪怕是在S的赛道上，兰加急急忙忙下了摩托，赶往摔伤的历的身边时，听到的也是历强打起精神的倔强嗓音。肉体的伤痛难以折损喜屋武历的意志，但高烧却轻而易举地令他屈服。病床上的友人像刚刚罹受失明的不幸者一样，摸索着想要爬起来。兰加连忙让他躺下。</p><p>“我在这里。”兰加回答道。</p><p>历发出微弱的呜咽，以示听到了。兰加抚上他的脸，发现毛巾已经不冰了。</p><p>“我去再弄点冰块给你换毛巾。”兰加说。他拧开台灯，让灯泡保持在最小亮度。妹妹们手忙脚乱贴上去的毛巾落在枕边，印出潮湿的水痕。借着昏黄的灯光，他看见历平日蓬松的红发正软绵绵地塌在枕头上。几根发丝凌乱地贴在历的脸颊，兰加轻轻将它们拨开。</p><p>感受到温柔的触碰，历的眼睛微微睁开了。那双平日紧紧盯着兰加，洋溢着热情的金眼睛，此时蒙上一层水汽，像被晨露砸中的琥珀。历皱着眉头，轻声呼唤探望者的名字。</p><p>“兰加……”</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>兰加比刚才更快地回应他，甚至在昏暗的室内光线中，敏锐地捕捉到指尖虚微的抖动，在历抬起手前握住了他。历回报以一个勉强挤出的微笑。</p><p>“对不起，兰加……你来之前，肯定给我发消息了吧？”历慢慢道：“没有及时回复你，才赶过来的吧……”</p><p>“没有那回事。”兰加说：“无论你回复什么，我都会来的。”</p><p>历却是自顾自道着歉：“抱歉……让你担心了……”</p><p>“都说了没有那回事。”兰加用空着的手将略凉一些的毛巾换上额头，另一只手仍然回握着，尽管对方的手指没有丝毫力道。</p><p>历沉默了，试图将脸埋进枕头里，却被兰加摆正，“没有办法冰敷了。”兰加强调。</p><p>“吃过退烧药了……马上就能好……”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>虽然关心历，但在这种事上兰加有一种不可与之争辩的执拗，丝毫不容病人撒娇，似乎在兰加心中，冰敷是康复不可或缺的重要一步。</p><p>病中的历很快被这份严厉击倒了。但没躺一会儿，兰加刚想去厨房取冰块，历又爬起来。少年体内无穷无尽的活力在此时变成了恼人的麻烦源头。兰加想把他按下去，历却要求兰加扶他起来。</p><p>想到刚才病人遭受打击的样子，兰加一时服软，只好松口说：“就一小会儿。”然后为后背垫上枕头，好让历能够靠在床头和自己说话。历此时的声音沙哑且轻，兰加将椅子向前挪挪，身子前倾，好听清友人的每一句话。</p><p>历歪着头靠在床边，撅着嘴，无精打采地盯着兰加，叫兰加心里发毛。兰加看见历的喉头动了动，似乎要说什么，甫一出声，却迟滞而嘶哑。兰加连忙拿起水杯，不由分说灌了下去。</p><p>历被这位赤脚医生折腾地够呛，干脆一头靠在兰加肩头，带着黏黏糊糊的鼻音又一次念道：“兰加……”</p><p>“在呢。”兰加赶紧抱住他，轻拍历的后背，示意自己在这里。</p><p>“兰加……”历滚烫的脸颊贴在兰加的脖子上，室内温度陡然上升了，兰加坐立难安，接下来的话却让他愣住了，历说：“……兰加，可不可以别和爱抱梦滑？”</p><p> </p><p>早在一周前，他们曾谈过这件事。彼时两人幸运躲过县警的搜查，兰加缩在河堤下为历调整绷带。冲绳的夜风带着海的腥咸吹拂岸边，兰加的大脑像是被放进蓝色冷凝液中，但这份凉意没能让他镇定，激荡的涟漪反倒让他更加清醒地认识到皮层的剧烈震颤。好几次，兰加差点以为自己没能成功为历系好绷带，他本认为是历因痛苦在躲避，随后却发现是自己的双手在发抖。好在握住历的双手时，他迅速地进入一种平静的状态，打出了一个完美无缺的结。就连兰加也说不出，这个完美的结究竟是源于兴奋带来的巅峰状态，还是因关心友人而带来的全神贯注。但无论如何，为历系紧绷带的瞬间，驰河兰加平静了下来，尘埃落定的岸边，只有波浪拍打在阶梯上的沙沙声。</p><p>“兰加，别再和那家伙扯上关系了。”</p><p>刹那间，海浪静止。喜屋武历望着驰河兰加，驰河兰加也望着喜屋武历。望着那双琥珀色的眼睛，兰加打从心底无法说谎。喜屋武历的眼神像一双手，再怎样迫不及待展翅高飞的鸟，被这双手温柔地笼住，也要停止拍打翅膀，因为怕自己的长羽割伤了手指。即便是野兽，也都懂得辨认纯粹的好意，在至高的忠言善道面前，连雪怪也要乖乖走进囚笼。</p><p>兰加低下头，不去看历的眼睛。</p><p>他说：“我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”兰加说：“上周刚刚说过这件事。”</p><p>“真的吗？”历往兰加的怀里拱了拱，比往常更加粘人。因为生病，他的话语里带着些许鼻音，听起来像哼哼唧唧的小狗。兰加没有养过宠物，不知道该如何是好。放在平时，习惯成自然的兰加放任历的肆意妄为，只做最小限度的回应。大多数人用冰山一角比喻深藏不露，对于兰加来说，那则纯粹出于害羞。但他笃定历此时真正需要的是什么，因此不假思索地回抱过去。</p><p>正中下怀，历开心地眯起了眼睛，像是标记领地，试图留下自己气味的小动物一样，在兰加的脖子上蹭来蹭去，弄得兰加痒痒的。但这快乐是暂时的，也许是发热让历疲惫，没多久，他就像八月的天空霎时由晴转阴，满面愁容地嘟囔着：“可是我总觉得……兰加一定会和爱抱梦滑的……”</p><p>在察知情绪上，喜屋武历生来敏锐，不亚于雨天前的蜻蜓，狩猎野兔的猎犬。这一天赋不仅遗传自母亲，更得益于两位妹妹的磨练。面对驰河兰加时，喜屋武历总是不自觉将这位同龄人与妹妹们相比较。比历还高挑些的混血儿，脾性与幼儿如出一辙。这即是历隐隐觉察兰加意志的原因。初生的牛犊坚信世界就在自己的脚下，因此，只要他们坚持不懈，就没有什么能拦住这些不可一世的家伙。世界上有大把等着看这些不知天高地厚的小子笑话的人，会为他们担心的只有忧心忡忡的亲朋好友。非但如此，兰加天赋绝伦，艰难险阻于他而言不过是暗影的焰火，小小彩头，且锦上添花。才能与高傲将载着他冲上巅峰，但也意味着总有一天会带着他摔下更深的悬崖。</p><p>历深知骨折不过是自己的幸运。只有吊在悬崖边险境生还的人，才最能真切地体会到深渊的可怖。县警到来的时刻，他可耻地感到一丝庆幸。这不是一个憧憬着“S”赛道的板仔应有的心情。失去朋友的恐惧一瞬间吞没了喜屋武历，让他变得患得患失。驰河兰加是天才，没错，但接触滑板不到一个夏天的他，要如何战胜“S”的帝王呢？兰加破解了爱抱梦所有已知的招数，但历确信那片深不见底的黑暗中，仍有无数未知的花招等待着他的同伴，其中必定有一击致命。</p><p>这是为了兰加好，喜屋武历在心里对自己说，兰加和爱抱梦不是同类，不能让他变成爱抱梦那种家伙。</p><p>一个小小的声音在他心里说：难道不是因为你害怕失去他吗？</p><p> </p><p>高二学生喜屋武历的脑袋里只有滑板。当他向驰河兰加介绍“S”的时候，曾提到参赛一定要赌上些什么，例如金钱，道歉，还有女人。说到最后一样的时候，他向天台上打闹的女生们投去目光。脑袋里只有滑板的臭小子难以得到异性的青睐，事实上，他也从未尝试过了解女人。如果他与女孩子有过亲密交往就会明白，此刻的自己和不依不饶，用昵狎姿态换取男友承诺的一些女人没什么不同。</p><p>不过，一根筋的单纯小子运气倒是很好。尽管在“S”赛道上鲜少获胜，但这一次，凭本能行动的他赌对了。如果喜屋武历肯用埋头修理滑板的时间，好好翻看他和友人拍过的照片，就会发现驰河兰加没有一次看着镜头，视线全落在身边人上。又如果他降生时多长了一根恋爱的脑筋，就会悟出当他夸赞自己作出的滑板在与知念实也一战中表现优异时，决斗当事人是为什么不高兴，这不高兴中除了对自己技术的自傲，还有些什么别的情绪。再再如果，在今天中午，他多动动脑筋，也会明白饭量超常的家伙为什么执着于一份小小的便当。小狗的简单头脑塞不下这么多复杂的事，所会的招数也有限。若是要人留步，小狗能耍的花招不过三件：汪汪叫，摇尾巴，以及翻肚皮。</p><p>简单，但是很好用，而且恰好吃准了驰河兰加。</p><p> </p><p>因此，当喜屋武历莽莽撞撞地将嘴巴凑过来的时候，兰加没有拒绝。</p><p>就在这一刻，驰河兰加愣在那里，愕然的样子如同一只企鹅。烧昏了头的历没有准头，嘴唇擦过兰加的唇角。兰加无法确信刚才是一个吻。“历？”他的嘴巴里发出吞吞吐吐，疑惑的声音：“历……？刚才……”他抓住历的肩膀，轻轻摇晃，迫切需要从发高烧的人口中听到一个回答。</p><p>电视剧剧情高潮时插播的广告片比实际时长要更漫长。在兰加的耐心就要消磨殆尽之时，历缓缓抬起头，张口想要说些什么，为了听得更真切，兰加凑上前，于是初吻诞生在名为意外的弹指之间——一切刚刚好，难道不也算是你情我愿？</p><p>轻飘飘的，来自友人的吻擦在兰加的嘴唇上，像夕阳教室中被金色晚风吹起的窗纱拂过，也像春日坡道上，红发少年乘着滑板从兰加身上豚跳而过带起的风，触感在脑中留下的记忆堪称梦幻，实际却没留在兰加的嘴上留下半点痕迹，哪怕一片水痕。为了再次确认那份触觉记忆，兰加只好扶起友人的后脑勺，说：“历，再来一次……接吻，可以吗？”</p><p>当他说出请求时，身体已作出行动。接吻的时候，驰河兰加不闭眼睛。如此，他不仅能感受到喜屋武历滚烫的体温，还能模糊地瞧见他发红的皮肤。历的眼睛微眯着，像尚在巢穴中沉睡就被揪着后颈拎出来的小动物。兰加不禁为自己的趁虚而入感到羞愧。即使不照镜子，他也明白自己现在一定红着脸。不仅因为驰河兰加从小不擅长做坏事，还因为他清楚自己现在浑身发热。病因不在于被历传染，而在于内心。</p><p>将嘴唇贴在一起并没有使驰河兰加好转，反而让状况更糟糕了。从刚才开始发生的一切让兰加心烦意乱。历想要做什么呢？他急不可耐，想要得出答案，强烈的心情几乎比得上赛道上胜利的欲望，因为内心的直觉告诉他，终点的糖果必定是驰河兰加想要的味道。</p><p>喜屋武历使用了更加卑鄙的战术。他没有回答，而是在嘴唇分开的那一秒顺着床倒下去，无论他自己的理性究竟想或是不想。于是，兰加也只好顺着躺下去，两人像滑溜溜的水獭一样，钻进了被窝。到这一步，还算不上过于出格。驰河兰加想，至少我们是和衣躺在床上的——日本人或许认为两个男孩子穿着衣服在同一个被子里很普通。哪怕历的手正挽在自己的脖子上，自己的手又搭在历的腰上。只要历现在说作为日本人很介意，那么兰加可以立刻跳起来宣誓清白，以维持二人纯粹的友谊。</p><p>但是，倘若历现在靠了过来，贴近距离，自己该怎么办呢？</p><p>在男子高中生房间内单人床上，很难做到泾渭分明，谁也不碰谁。驰河兰加被烧坏脑子的可怜人逼迫得无处可逃，只得一遍又一遍听绝望的友人陈述他脑内的悲剧幻想。喜屋武历做了许多噩梦，这些梦境一个赛一个离奇，几乎没有重复，但有一点相同之处，即所有噩梦中兰加都离开了，像一片手心无法捧住的雪花。</p><p>驰河兰加只好握住喜屋武历在被单下的手。不仅为了让好友安心，也因为他无法给出确切承诺，只能使用肢体安抚暗示。断在半截的比赛永远比尘埃落定更加激动人心。他只能说：“我知道了。”而无法复述：“我不再和爱抱梦滑了。”滑板运动的技艺巅峰近在咫尺，任何人都无法苛求有幸一窥门径者主动放弃。兰加知道，历也一定明白这种心情。他隐隐感到不公平，明明历也曾随随便便发起挑战，无视过乔的忠告和自己的暗示，却又为何在自己和爱抱梦决斗这件事上表现出强烈的抗拒。</p><p>他抠弄着历的指尖，顾左右而言他。尽管在日常表达上直来直去，但驰河兰加不擅长自省与表达情感。因此，他像是讲睡前故事一样，缓缓说起自己在加拿大时的日子，好像冰雪中的回忆能让他发烫的双颊冷却下来似的。驰河兰加讲故事的水平很差，但听的人十分认真，至少看上去十分认真，因为兰加能感受到历的呼吸平稳地喷在自己的脖子上，他一边慢慢地说，一边努力地控制自己不要偏头，以免莽撞地吻上友人的前额。但失败了。因此，他几乎是贴着历的额头在说话。此时的兰加无比庆幸日语发音口型并不会长得很大，要是再进一寸，每隔几秒，他就要亲上去了。</p><p>毛绒绒的红色发丝蹭在他的鼻尖，比兰加想象的要更柔软蓬松。兰加不擅长聊天，向来是历说一句，他答一句。他把脸埋进历的头发里，破天荒地，磕磕巴巴分享自己第一次滑雪时的经历。</p><p>我第一次滑雪的时候，爸爸让我直接练习推坡。他没有解释推坡是什么，就这样继续讲下去。历也没有让他解释，只是含糊不清地嗯了一声。但兰加能听到从锁骨处传来的历的声音，很清晰，甚至顺着骨传导，在兰加的胸腔中回荡，震得他心脏酥酥麻麻。兰加讲故事就像讲台上发言的小学生，一句话要先在心里酝酿多遍，才能慢吞吞地讲出来，然后再想下一句。但往往句子太过简单直白，中途停顿的时间又过长。他形容第一次滑下雪道时的感受，他说：唰得一下。滑下去，好快好快。历说，有多快？兰加说，比第一次滑滑板还要快。当时的自己非常高兴，因为实在是太快了，让人忘记一切。身边的一切都在急速飞逝。虽然那时还是小孩子，但已近似拥有在时空洪流中飞驰而过的体验。等到想刹车的时候已经晚了，一下子摔得五脏六腑都搅成浆糊。</p><p>历有见过雪吗？兰加问。历微微晃动脑袋。兰加觉得自己像是被春天毛茸茸的小熊蹭了一下。雪花看起来很柔软吧？但是压成雪道是很硬的。“大概有多硬？”他忽然听见历充满浓重鼻音的声音。</p><p>“可以的话，历就把他想象成和冰面没有什么不同。”</p><p>“雪和冰是一回事吗？”听起来很不服气的声音。</p><p>“大致算是。”兰加说。</p><p>“雪不是软软的吗……”失落的声音说。</p><p>“显微镜下是很锐利的吧。”</p><p>丝毫不留下浪漫幻想的余地。历干脆把脑袋一偏，钻进枕头里。隐晦表达不愉快的举动未能撼动兰加，他继续讲下去。第一次滑雪不到半分钟重重地帅了一跤，就在父母亲都以为滑雪事业起步不顺的时候，兰加忽然自己爬起来，捡起雪板，歪歪扭扭地走过来。</p><p>很痛很痛，兰加一边哭，一边拖着雪板跑向父亲，却仍然要求尝试第二次。个中原因，他坚信历能够理解。毕竟没有人能拒绝高速滑行带来的诱惑。当滑行速度飞速上升时，滑手将前往迥然不同的世界。</p><p>提到那个高速流逝的世界，兰加像醉酒了似的，晕乎乎沉浸其中。他眯着眼睛，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着历蓬乱的脑袋。过人的天赋给予兰加捷径，相对的，取走了高速滑行的乐趣。傍身的高超技术能够轻松逾越障碍，刺激的险境却再也不曾到来。</p><p>驰河兰加皱着眉头，与喜屋武历额头抵着额头，像是有些委屈地说：“只有至快的巅峰之境才能见到的风景，历不想看吗？”</p><p>“当然想……”历说：“但是……太危险了……要小心行事……”</p><p>“明明历也经常做危险的事。”</p><p>“哪有……！”历下意识辩驳：“……那种危险程度不一样。”</p><p>“可是，我是因为见到历做那种危险动作才想尝试滑板的。”兰加直直地瞪着历说。</p><p>有这回事吗？历心虚地转过眼睛。他在长满樱花的坡道上高高跃起的时候，无法注意到兰加的眼神。一心炫技的家伙，不知道趴在地上的人的心情。板下的劲风能带走的不止是尘土，还有人的心。</p><p>兰加干巴巴地说：“就是有。”</p><p>历哑巴了。见鬼，高热带来的疲惫感让他跟不上兰加的思维。成日的担忧找准粗心大意淋雨的空隙让他病倒，又在他虚弱之时进攻得更加猛烈。被单下，兰加紧紧地扣住历的手，像是要将病人的手指活生生拧断一样。历的手使不上劲，他不知道此时自己的手心温热且潮湿，在兰加的手心沁出许多汗珠。更糟糕的是，混账朋友没有一点体恤他的意思，反倒贴过来，让本来浑浊的空气更加难以呼吸了。兰加说：“刚才不也在做奇怪又危险的事吗？”</p><p>“不是……！”历的脸更红了，看起来病的更重，连舌头也打结：“那，那个是一时心……！”</p><p>兰加把他的话堵在半截。历猛地闭上眼睛。没有预想中的鼻头重击，相反，还击的亲吻落在他的嘴唇上。</p><p>“我不想只有历一个人能做那种危险的事。”兰加说：“坏事要一起做不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>半小时之前，谁也想不到会发生这种事。大半原因要归咎喜屋武历自己。由此，他几乎放弃抵抗之心，甘愿背上名为邀请者的黑锅。诚然，还有一小部分原因是他被兰加摁在被子里亲得缺氧，眼冒金星，几乎晕过去。怎么会这样，喜屋武历在脑子里胡思乱想：我的初吻竟然是濒死体验吗？</p><p>为了证明自己意识尚在，历把手挂在兰加的脖子上，随后默默感叹混血儿的好基因。一阵身不由己，金星乱迸的昏暗中，喜屋武历如临深渊，堪堪挂在天鹅洁白修长的脖颈上，才不致跌落到粉身碎骨。好在兰加给了他喘息的时间，因为他要亲他的脸颊和脖子了。</p><p>历急促地喘息着，双手在兰加的背上胡乱摸来摸去，在历手忙脚乱的时候，兰加已经神不知鬼不觉解开了他身上睡衣的第一颗纽扣。少年人正处于生长期的身躯露出一小块来，急速发育的肉体上锁骨窝深陷，是台灯照不到的地方，因紧张抬起的肩部而产生酒池似的阴影。兰加扯了把被单，罩住二人。这下什么也看不清了。</p><p>“唔！”历惊道：“做什么？”</p><p>兰加说：“怕你着凉。”</p><p>“……”历说：“……那就别脱啊！”</p><p>“不要。”兰加说：“就脱。”</p><p>喜屋武历欲哭无泪。为了泄愤，他去拽兰加的衬衫扣子。衬衫扣子没有睡衣的好解，他忙活了半天，也没抠下一颗。兰加让他干脆摸些更有用的地方，这在历听来无疑是嘲讽，心中更加火大。自己还没和兰加一起看过毛片就要上床了，他绝望地想，男高中生的友谊不都是在一起看毛片时更近一步的吗？他甚至没和兰加分享过自己床底下的色情杂志。不过说到底，他收集的成人杂志只有少数几本，远不如高高摞起的《Thrasher》多。更何况，兰加看起来就像是个除了打工，吃饭还有滑板什么也不会想的呆瓜。</p><p>我以为他只是个会在滑板上发疯的家伙，历心中叫苦不迭，谁能料到这家伙会把疯劲带到这里来？</p><p>喜屋武历更没想到，驰河兰加都快把他的裤子扒下来了，却突然冒出一句：“历……”兰加的眼神有着大大的疑惑：“……接下来要怎么弄？”</p><p>喜屋武历气得快背过气：“你问我，我问谁！”他努力用锈住的大脑求助不正经性教育资料，全然忘记保健体育课上学到的正经内容，“那个，就，接吻，抚摸，然后进去……？”</p><p>“……”兰加说：“具体怎么弄？”</p><p>“具体……具体……”历嘟囔着，在兰加身下摸索，“这样……？”</p><p>喜屋武历的大脑快要炸开。世界上还会有第二个发着烧还被逼迫教人做爱的处男吗？而且是第一次上本垒就和同性？如果现在自己傻愣愣地回答击剑，可能一辈子在兰加面前抬不起头来了。好在现在兰加被自己套弄得很舒服，自顾自地在历的身上蹭来蹭去，历偷得一小会儿时间思考对策。很快，经过一番天人斗争，他作出牺牲小我的重大决定。</p><p>历把另一只手伸进嘴里舔了舔，润湿指尖，在兰加的注视下向自己身后探去。兰加想要说些什么，历却气呼呼地让他闭嘴。往屁股的洞里放东西没有那么容易，正相反，可怕极了。历努力探进一个指尖，兰加看他十分辛苦的样子，伸手想要去帮忙，历大叫：“手指！干的！”兰加恍然大悟，一把捅进历的嘴巴里。</p><p>“呜，呜呜——！”</p><p>历大怒。碍于兰加的手指，他只能发出呜呜的不满声，口水沿着下巴湿答答流下。可恨的友人还饶有兴致地在他的口腔里搅动着手指，完全无视了他的抗议。直到玩够了，兰加才把手指抽出来，说：“历很擅长这些呢……”</p><p>“兰加，你这家伙——！”</p><p>话音刚落，兰加连带着历自己的手指一起捅了进去。历吃痛，低骂一声：“疼！轻点！”</p><p>兰加问：“有滑板摔跤痛吗？”手上动作却放慢了。</p><p>历逞强道：“……倒没有……”</p><p>兰加点点头：“那也就还好。”</p><p>“什么！？”要不是被兰加按着，历几乎要从床上蹦起来。他一激动，兰加便拍拍他，抱怨道：“历，太紧了……”</p><p>“知道了……”历喘着粗气，试图在兰加的抚摸下调整呼吸。可每当兰加修长的手指滑过他的皮肤，就像有电流窜过，叫他浑身打颤 。兰加明明可以摸得更用力些——他一定清楚自己不在意这些。手指都让他捅进去了，还有什么不可以做的。可兰加的手偏偏像最柔软的绒羽，似有似无，掠过他的体表。换言之，之前他怎样吻兰加，如今兰加就怎样对他。</p><p>十足的报复心被用在这档子事上，历无计可施。他的手早抽了出来，现在抓在枕头上，以防自己完全失控。兰加已经进去了三根手指，像是挠小狗的后脑勺似的，在历的内壁抠动。历干脆趴在床上，嘴巴含着枕头的的一角，以免被自己的呻吟声吓到。但很快，枕头被兰加喘着粗气无情地揪走了。</p><p>“……枕头借我。”兰加说：“垫一下。”</p><p>没等历反应过来，兰加捞起历的腰，将两头湿淋淋的枕头塞在历的肚子底下——一头是历的口水，一头是前列腺液混着精液，怪兰加刚才实在弄得太过了，还没进去就让历忍不住泻了一次。</p><p>避无可避的事终究要来了，喜屋武历抱头，像鸵鸟一样缩进被褥里，恨不得钻进床缝。驰河兰加的床事风格和他的滑板竞技一样激进，却没有多年雪板经验的支撑，其结果就是让身下的好朋友苦不堪言。不过无妨，一个只剩半条命的病人经过再多折磨，丢掉的也不会比半条命更多。如果事后采访喜屋武历，他大概会红着脸承认还挺爽的。只是希望日后驰河兰加能用折起来的被子代替枕头，给他留一个缓冲垫，不至于让喜屋武历在承受身后一波又一波冲击的同时，还要紧紧抓住床头，好让自己不要掉下床去。毕竟，没有事比被人后入抽插的同时，乳头和阴茎还在褥子上反复摩擦来得更折磨人了。折磨到喜屋武历遥想起童年搭乘渔船出海，正巧遇上暴风雨，激荡的海浪冲撞船身，几乎要将渔船打翻。这天夜里，海上的回忆涌入心头，喜屋武历无疑是暴雨中的扁舟，在驰河兰加的冲刷下漂浪荡去，不能自已。如果还有下次，喜屋武历许愿能再度搂紧天鹅的脖子，好好瞧瞧从高纬度雪国飞来的美丽水鸟，是否也会在情潮下失态，连洁白无暇的羽毛也藏不住血色翻涌的潮红。在兰加射在他腿上，气喘吁吁地将他翻过来，亲吻他的时候，喜屋武历满脑子里想的都是这些事。我要看兰加红着脸，要不停地取笑他，听他喘息的声音，要触碰他，让他为我感到情难自禁，接吻的时候要偷偷睁眼，如果发现兰加没有闭眼，就一定要大喊不公平。日后除了和兰加一起滑滑板，还要一起做许多许多这样的事。然后一直一直这样下去——这是男子高校生喜屋武历一生的请求。</p><p>当然，要实现这些事，得先把病治好。这很简单，除了滑板，没有什么事能困扰男子高中生——现在又多了一项恋爱。从客观逻辑来说，病倒源于心疾，心疾源于恋爱，恋爱则完全始于滑板。基于这些关联，恋爱和滑板现在在喜屋武历的心中，完全是一回事。恋爱的事解决了，滑板就没什么可操心的了，滑板事业进展顺利，恋爱也顺风顺水。两桩心愿已了，喜屋武历肉体尚未恢复，但精神上已经宣告了康复。</p><p> </p><p>所以当喜屋武太太回到家中的时候，看到自己儿子虽然面容仍然有些憔悴，但已经换了身衣服在屋子里像小狗一样跳来跳去时，她十分惊讶，不禁问道：“这就好了？”</p><p>“好了！”她的儿子笑着从洗衣机隆隆作响的房间跑出来，手里抱着一大堆刚洗完的被单，正准备拿到院子里去晒，“我已经完全好了！”</p><p>双胞胎哒哒哒跑上去抱住他：“哥哥好厉害！”</p><p>历拍拍胸：“哥哥是超人哦！”</p><p>喜屋武太太笑呵呵地走进屋，看见儿子的朋友正从楼梯上走下来，手里抱着盛了冰块的水盆，身上穿着略小一号的衣服，面上有些发红，很不好意思的样子。</p><p>“兰加君，”她笑着说：“有劳你啦！”</p><p>兰加有些难为情：“哪里。”他瞟了一眼历，对喜屋武太太说：“失礼了……”</p><p>她笑嘻嘻地说：“一定是兰加君帮忙，历才会好的这么快吧。”</p><p>“那当然！”她的儿子凑上前来，嘴角露出干坏事之前铁定会有的微笑：“多亏了兰加，却让他帮忙到这么晚……所以所以……”</p><p> </p><p>“今天就请他，到我们家留宿吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>